Don't Leave Me 2alternate ending
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: So I wrote a story and this is just an alternate ending that some people may or may not like but ya know.


Ok so this has been annoying me a while so I am just going to do it. Awhile ago I wrote a fanfic called "Don't Leave Me." It's basically Jinx doesn't survive the final battle and Kid Flash tells her his feelings before she dies. But in the end, she survives. But I had a inner conflict about this. I really love Jinx, but I wanted to kill her off. I know I know. I'm a horrible person. But Anyways I had the inner war, the other thing won. But I still wanted to do the other. So here is another version of "Don't Leave Me."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

You never expect it to happen. Until it does. Then you don't know what to think, other than "Why?"

No ones POV

Jinx walked through the raging battle, looking for someone to battle with. She shot hexes at a few people who came for her, and Kid Flash picked them up. She smiled as she saw the speedster flash by. She could almost see his cocky grin. She looked around, and she laid eyes on Madam Rouge. She smirked evilly. "Oh yes. This will be sweet." she thought. She ran to her and hexed the ground below her turned back. "Oops, did I do that?" she said innocently. Suddenly she saw Madam Rouges arm fly up and hit the ceiling. Jinx found this weird. Why would she do that? She could have hit Jinx instead, but she didn't. She stood in the same place while she thought. She saw Hotspot and Wildebeest run up and fling her into the ice machine. But she was still confused. Until she heard "Jinx! Look out!" and she turned to the voice.

Kid Flash's POV

I run past Jinxie and smirk as I picked up a villain she had recently hexed. Jinx. She was... I don't even know how to explain her. She's just... awesome. I run around and collect a few more villains, when I see Madam Rouge fly over my head. I smirk as she gets frozen, and turn to jinx. But I see something. Dust raining from above. I look right over Jinx's head, right as a huge chunk of ceiling comes of and heads right towards her. Time seems to stop. I feel frozen. The only thing I can think to do, is scream. "Jinx! Look out!" she turns toward me, and the ceiling lands on her.

Jinx's POV

All I see is darkness. Then, I see memories. Surprisingly, all of them had something to do with Kid Flash. When we first met. When I put him in the Level 4 Containment Field. The roses. Then, at the end of the memories, I see light. I head towards it, then suddenly, I wake up.

I look around. The light is bright at first. Then I register how hard it is to breath. I open my eyes fully, to see heroes all around me, trying to get something off me. I hear them talking and yelling at each other. I groan and try to move. They get quiet, and I hear a soft voice above my head. "Jinx?" I look up to see the blue of eyes of none other than Kid Flash. I try to talk. But it hurts. So much. It's so hard to breath. I look over my body, and see that I am underneath something.

No One's POV

Jinx was almost all covered by the ceiling. Except for her neck, her head, and an arm that was laid out above her head. She felt nothing though. She looked up at Kid Flash, and began to feel weak. "K-kid." she tried, gasping for air. Kid Flash puts her hands to her face and cradles it. "Jinx listen to me. You need to keep talking to me ok? How are you?" he says. "I-I can't breath. I c-can't feel my body." she says weakly. Kid Flash looks up at Robin, who gives him a look. A look of worry. Not worry that she couldn't feel her body. Worry she wasn't going to make it. Kid felt tears come to his eyes, but he cleared them away and look back at Jinx. She began squeaking, trying to breath(a/n: You know those times after you cry and you kinda do that gasping and squeaking for air sorta thing? Yeah that's what's happening here.)

Kid Flash's POV

I watched Jinx struggling for air. She just... she couldn't die. I love her. I spent so much time getting her to the good side, she just can't die!

This is all my fault. I'm the fastest boy alive gosh dangit! I could have saved her. But I felt stuck. Frozen. I just couldn't do anything. I felt tears come to my eyes again. "Jinx... You have to stay with me... keep talking." I say. She looks up at me. I could see her life draining from her eyes. Her bubblegum pink eyes, now looked drained and milky. "Y-you know... I enjoyed being the hero for the short time." she said. I felt tears in my eyes again "What do you mean enjoyed your still a hero! It's not like we kicked you off." I said choking back tears. I caressed her face that face getting whiter by the minute. She gave me a look. Jinx new better. She might be weak, but she's still not dumb. She knows she's dying. She spoke up again. "Y-you..."she said, getting quiet.

Jinx's POV(sorry I said there would be a lot of POV changes.)

It feels weird. Dying. You can feel the life going out of you. Just like air leaving your body. But you just get weaker and weaker. It was getting harder and harder breath, despite the Titan's getting the off me. I felt my eyes flutter shut for a second. Only to open them again when I felt Kid Flash talk to me. "Please... stay with me Jinxie... Don't leave me." I looked at him in the eyes. I could feel the time I had left. "Kid... I'm no fool. And neither are you. We both know I won't make it." I said, wasting some of my air. He cringed and I saw tears leaking down his face. "Jinx... You can't. I-...I love you. So you can't leave!" he almost screaming. For just a couple seconds, all that mattered was Kid Flash. He leaned down, and kissed me.

Kid Flash POV

For a couple seconds. I felt happy. I felt her lips move with mine and I felt peace and joy.

Until she stopped.

Stopped everything.

Stopped kissing, stopped moving...

And stopped breathing. I quickly shot up and looked at her. She was almost gone. "No... no Jinx stay with me please!" I yelled. Starfire finally threw the last piece of roof off. Raven ran over and began healing her.

5 Hours later.

(Still Kid's POV)

I sat at the Titan Wests tower. My foot going up and down at super speed. The last of the villains had been frozen, and Raven was still healing Jinx. The rest of the Titans walked around the room or sat. Anxious to hear what would happen. Some people. (*coughStarfirecough*) were in tears. Robin sat by her, comforting her and keeping her in his arms. Beastboy looked worried, but I feel it was more for Raven than for Jinx. Cyborg was talking to BumbleBee. She looked ready to cry to. I was holding back tears as well. She just had to make it. Just had to. She can't leave me. I have never loved anyone like her. I have had crushes, but not like this. I sighed and looked around again. All the couples had went to there corner's to talk. Except for a few(Beastboy. But you could tell he wanted to talk to Raven badly)

Suddenly, the door to the room slid open, and Raven walked out. Beastboy lit up and ran over to her, grabbing a hold of her. You could see the redness of her cheeks through her cape. Beastboy finally let go. He talked to her for a couple seconds, and you could see Beast Boy's face fall. Raven faced the crowd. She pulled her cape down, and you could see tears in her eyes. My eyes widened and I ran up to her. "R-Raven... Is she going to make it? Is she-"  
I was cut off by her putting her finger on my mouth. "Kid... She... She didn't..." I felt tears come to my eyes, and somewhere in the back of my head I heard Starfire sobbing. But I couldn't feel anything. I fell to my knees and the world around me went black, but I was still awake. "Jinx... The first girl I really loved... Ripped away from me." I couldn't even cry. Finally, the world around me came to, when I heard Robin saying my name. I looked up at him. I saw water going down his face through his mask. I looked up at Raven, and she nodded towards the door. In a 2 seconds I was next to Jinx's body. I finally felt the tears running down my face. I let out a sob and fell into her body. "J-Jinx you can't leave me! W-we have to move in together and be in love and all that! I said, sobbing. I looked up at her face. She was so pale. Paler. Her used to be bright pink hair, was now darkened. I caressed her face with my hand. I sobbed into her lap. I looked up at the heart rate monitor, to see the flat line. None of this felt real. I took her hand in mine, and sobbed again. I leaned up, and kissed her lips. They were cold.

A couple minutes later, I walked out. I looked up to see the Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Bumblebee standing at the door. They looked at me with worry, as well as sadness. Starfire's eyes were red, as well as her nose. Robin was holding her close. Raven wasn't doing much, but Beast Boy was holding her, and I could see wetness on his shirt, meaning she had been crying. Cyborg was caressing a crying Bumblebee's hand. Robin was about to say something, when I did what I always did when I felt weak. I ran away. I didn't know where I was going, and I could feel the tears on my face flying off with my speed. I wiped them off and kept running.

A couple days later.

I stood looking down in the casket in front of me. There, in a black dress, was Jinx. She looked so peaceful. I caressed her face with my hand. I leaned down and kissed her. I whispered in her ear. "You know, if you want to come back to me, now, would be a good time." I say. She doesn't move.

I look at the hole Jinx will be in soon. I see Robin, Cyborg, Jericho, and Beast Boy carrying the casket to the hole. They lower it in, we take one last look at the hole, then everyone starts to disperse. I slowly walk away. I still can't wrap my head around what has happened. I sink to the ground and start sobbing.

Many hours later, I wake up on the street. I groan and roll over. It's dark now and the street is illuminated by a single lamp. I remember the burial and i feel tears come down again. I looked up in the sky at the stars. The sky is full tonight All the lights bringing light to the dark street. Suddenly, my breath catches and my eyes widen. In my eyes, a star illuminates. But this isn't just any star. Its so bright and beautiful. And it seems to have a hint of... pink in it. Suddenly, I hear Jinx's voice in my head.

_"I'm always with you. I'm never gone."_ I smile and stand up.

I look at the star and yell as loud as I can: "I love you!" And it might have just been my imagination, but I swear the star twinkled at me.

**So the first part is the same, but it changes after the funeral. Yes i'm sorry I killed Jinx, but I couldn't help it. I don't think there will be a question this time, merely because this is just an alternate ending. **


End file.
